


Stranger Things: Chapter 2: IT came from the other side

by Chipemon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipemon/pseuds/Chipemon
Summary: The small town sheriff decided to investigate an unusual paranormal going on around Hawkins lately. Will is starting to get more strange sensation feelings on his neck and arms again, even the voices becoming more frequent too! Eleven tell a little bit of her back story to Mike and his friends, Mike and the boys were shocked to hear of Eleven's origin! Like where did she come from, what is this place Hawkins Lab? What did the small town sheriff find out at mysterious lab, he also discovered the answers to those strange, red/green glow, and erring sounds too!





	Stranger Things: Chapter 2: IT came from the other side

Stranger Things Chapter 2: It came from the Other Side

In a small town of Hawkins, the Police Station’s Sheriff, Chief Hopper was making his rounds, and then he got a phone call about some farmers pumpkin patch, and vegetation all ended up moldy and all burnt up. So he went ahead to check it out. He found some farmers outside waiting for him, and Chief Hopper was surprised, and shocked to see the whole pumpkin patch were all moldy and burnt up too!  
Chief Hopper: What seem to be the problem folks? I noticed your pumpkin patch is all burnt to crisp. What is going on here lately?  
Farmers: Hey Chief thanks for stopping by. Well last night, we heard this earring sound, and saw this red and green glow coming outside. We thought it might be some town lights, or one of those fancy night light shows. So we just shrug it off, but when we got up in the morning, our pumpkin patch and vegetation patch are all moldy and burnt up!  
Chief Hopper: Okay I’ll have it check out for you guys. I might even have to stop by the Hawkins Lab, to see if they know anything about it.   
Farmers: Thanks Chief, let us know if you find anything. Keep us updated thanks!  
Chief Hopper: Sure will, take care guys and keep in touch bye!  
So Chief Hopper drove off the farmer’s field and back to the police station, but he’s gonna have to make another stop at the Hawkins Lab though. In the meantime, Mike and his friends were helping their new friend, Eleven, to feel comfortable. 

One of the boys, Will, was getting strange sensation feelings, and getting some flashbacks too! Like he’s getting those goosebumps feelings, and kept getting dark scary dreams too!   
Mike: Will? Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet and pale? Is everything alright?  
Will: Yeah I kept getting goosebumps on the back of my neck, and kept getting nightmares, flashbacks lately.  
Mike: What kind of nightmares, what did ya see?  
Will: Like these large monsters were calling me, and I see these red dark thunderstorms and lighting outside. And these small monsters, about the size of dogs too!  
So Will tries not to think about it, he has a hard time forgetting it. Eleven started to sense something, the boys try to get her to talk to them.   
Mike: Where are you from Eleven? Are you running away hiding from someone?  
Eleven: Bad Men  
Lucas and Dustin look at each other: Bad Men?  
Mike: Don’t worry you’re safe with us, we won’t let anyone hurt you.  
Eleven smiles and gave Mike a hug. So Mike and his friends, with Eleven sitting next to Mike on his bike, all rode off to the forest. They noticed some plants were all burnt, some were dying on the way. So they got off the bike, and decided to walk on the old, abandoned railroad tracks. Mike decided to keep Eleven company, while both Dustin and Lucas went again, Dustin and Lucas noticed that Mike and Eleven started to like each other, cuz they are walking along together though.  
Mike: Do you why the bad men are chasing you Eleven?  
Eleven: Experiment   
Mike: They did an experiment on you?  
Eleven: Gave me powers Mike.  
Mike was shocked and surprised, and called the guys, and told them about Eleven.   
Mike: Go on you can show us your powers.  
Eleven: Okay I will try.   
Eleven saw some old cars on the way, she raised her hands and concentrated really hard, and all the sudden she made some cars move outta the way! And then she stopped, and wiped off her nosebleed phew!   
Dustin: Woah ya got super powers! You’re like our secret weapons Eleven.  
Lucas: Yeah you can help us out, be our body guard or something!  
Eleven blushed and giggled, but she’s happy to make some new friends.   
Mike: Do you remember where you came from?  
Eleven: Hawkins Labs I escaped from there  
Dustin: Let just take her to the police station, maybe they’ll help her out  
Lucas: Maybe ask the chief of police there to help us, maybe he’ll think of something.

So they all left to turn back to go to the police station. But Will started to feel strangely uncomfortable. Eleven sensed it, so she went up to him, put her hands on his head and concentrated, until she saw his flashbacks! So they all went back home, to take Will back home anyway. In a meantime, Chief Hopper went to the Hawkins Lab, to see if they noticed anything suspicious about the burnt down pumpkin patch. Chief Hopper went to talk to some lab scientists, to see if they know anything about the rotten, burnt pumpkin patch. He went in to find the lead scientist, and he found him and went straight to him!  
Hopper: Hey Doc! I got some questions for ya, do ya know anything about the burnt pumpkin patch? And also, I heard from some folks, they saw some red/green glows, and heard some erring noises in the night. Do ya know anything about that?  
Lead Scientist: No but I heard rumors about it, since we’re doing an experiment to open up a portal to another dimension, come I’ll show you?  
Hopper: Huh what are ya talking about? This I gotta see!  
Lead Scientist: Here we’re conducting some experiment to open up a portal hole, to another dimension. And we saw the same red/green color, and noises coming from it too!   
A bunch of scientists were working on some high tech gadgets and equipment, and machineries, and this large laser like weapon w large white, thunder light beam was opening the portal to the other side!  
Lead Scientist: We just opened the Underside World, we call it the Other Side World!  
Hopper: I don’t know if this is a good idea doc, what if some monsters escaped and got lost? Then what are ya gonna do about it?  
Lead Scientist: Don’t worry Chief, we’ll make sure no monsters get lose from the Other side. So Hopper checked things out, and decided to leave the lab. He thanks the Doc for his time.  
Hopper: I’ll be back if I hear anything again, thanks again Doc!  
Lead Scientist: You’re welcome Chief, we will keep a close eye on the portal, thanks see ya!  
Hopper drove off back to the police station, to fill out some reports. He spotted some kids at the police station. They told him the same stories that Hopper saw. Hopper noticed a connection.  
Mike: Hopper we saw the same thing too! Just rotten pumpkin patches! And what weird, we found this strange girl in the forest, her name is Eleven, El for short.  
Eleven came up to say hiya to Hopper, she was little shy but smiled and say hiya to him.  
Hopper: Wow this is interesting, lost girl included? Where are you from kid?  
Eleven: The Lab, I escaped from the bad men. Mike and his friends found me, and took care of me too!  
Hopper jaw dropped, his eyes popped out.  
Hopper: WHAT!? I just came back from there, I sense a pattern connection here. Thanks kids, I’ll get to the bottom of this.  
Eleven smiled and gave Hopper a hug, and Mike and everyone said bye to him, and all went back home. 

That night, Will woke up with the same weird sensation on his back, and heard a weird voice on the back of his head. He woke up, and he seemed to be sleeping, his house looked dark and earring. He went to the front door, and opened, and he saw the black red thunderous sky, and saw large shadows there. He left the house, and disappeared into the night. Heard a loud monster roaring at him. What’s gonna happen with Will now? Until then next time next episode.


End file.
